HetaStuck Misadventures
by ShmemilyEmily
Summary: We all know about the Homestuck Fandom and the Hetalia Fandom. And we all most certainly know about their moirailship. Well let's look into the lives of these two fandoms and what crazy hijinks they get into. First Fandomstuck story. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_ Okay so this is my first fandomstuck story. Mostly just starring Hetalia fandom and Homestuck fandom. The idea for this first chapter just came to me last night. Oh and if you noticed I took down my other story. I was never going to continue it and it only had one chapter. I hope this turns out good and I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Never let Hetalia find your history books

"Ha ha ha Prussia is going to take you vital regions Austria!" Hetalia laughed while doodling the white haired nation in an open book. He then sighed and thought to himself, 'Why can't you be a real person Prussia?' He then closed the book and hugged it to his chest.

"Hey! Hetalia, where are you?" The voice of Hetalia's best friend Homestuck called from the kitchen. Hetalia's eyes widened in horror.

"Shit I'm at Homestuck's house." He slowly looked down at the book realizing that he just drew in Homestuck's history book. He quickly opened the book back up to try and erase the drawings of various country personifications. 'How could I forget this was Homestuck's house?' Hetalia heard footsteps coming. He barely erased anything but he wouldn't have time to go through the whole book. He shoved it back into the shelf where he had found it and hoped his best friend wouldn't look at it anytime soon.

Homestuck's head peaked inside. "Oh there you are! I was wondering where you went. What are you doing in here?" He stared at his moirail waiting for an answer.

"Oh hey Homestuck. I was coming back I just saw a book that caught my interest." Hetalia smiled at Homestuck. "Well we better go back to the kitchen." He shuffled is feet around. 'Ugh he's definetly going to know it was the history book I looked at now.' He started off for the door when Homestuck stopped him.

He pulled Hetalia back in. "I don't see why we can't talk in here." He glanced at the bookshelf. "Ha ha I bet it was the history book wasn't it Hetalia?" He pulled the book off of the shelf. He opened it up to find pictures of America, France, and England doodled in different locations. Homestuck looked up at Hetalia who suddenly had an interest in his shoes. "Hetalia did you?"

Hetalia sniffled and head still down looked at Homestuck. "Yeah... I'm sorry Homestuck. I thought it was mine! I really did. I'll buy you a new history book!" he then felt an arm wrap around him. He look up to his best friend who had a grin on his face.

Homestuck started laughing. "Hey. Settle down Hetalia it's okay!" He turned the pages of the book. "I kinda like it better this way." Hetalia looked up to Homestuck in surprise. "I mean it was pretty boring. Your pictures just made it so much more awesome."

Hetalia smiled as Homestuck complimented him on the drawings. "Just like Prussia huh?"

"Yeah, just like Prussia. Although I don't think the other fandoms would enjoy it if you doodled in their books." Homestuck just laughed. Hetalia soon joined in as they continued to enjoy the pictures Hetalia had drawn.

* * *

_Wow. This is shorter than I thought it was going to be. I don't know how often updates are going to be for this story. But I know this is one I'm really going to want to work on! So you might be able to look forward to more of this story!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hehehe sorry for not updating in a long time. ^^;_

_But I'm not fast at updating stories. So don't ever expect something from me quickly. Writing isn't my thing. But because of Hima updating... I just HAD to write this. And I feel like I'm better at writing in first person. Hmmm. Oh well I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I currently am writing another chapter as well! One that will include the OFF Fandom! Yay!_

_Again I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Hetalia's POV

It started out just like any regular day. I was scrolling through tumblr, drawing fanart, and of course watching Hetalia. I had the sudden urge to go check up on Hima's blog, cause you never know. After that... I don't remember much.

* * *

Homestuck's POV

I was in my room waiting for an update like usual when all of a sudden I heard some loud pitched squeal. And then a thud on the ground. And then silence. Of course I HAD to see what it was, why wouldn't I? I started to race towards my door... and of course at that moment my update notifier went off. Check on noise, or check the update? I reluctantly decided to go check up on the noise. The update would be there when I got back. I quietly opened... I should say kicked open Hetalia's door. "YO HETALIA EVERYTHING ALRIGHT IN HERE?!" I came to face with Hetalia on the ground with the most delighted face. Something good happened. I checked the computer he had previously been seated at and noticed his creator's blog. Noting the date the latest post had been made I could safely say that, Hetalia's creator had finally updated. I got down on my knees and slightly papped my moirail. Until he awoke.

* * *

Hetalia's POV

Ow my head. I must of fallen of my chair. I sat up and rubbed my head and noticed Homestuck next to me. What had happend? Oh wait, that's right. Hima updated! He finally updated his blog! Homestuck smiled at me and papped me a few times.  
"You alright Hetalia?" He helped me up from the ground and set me on my bed. I instantly started crying tears of joy and hugged him.  
"HIMA UPDATED, HOMESTUCK. HE FINALLY UPDATED AFTER A WHOLE YEAR." I kinda lost my cool, but what fandom wouldn't? Homestuck started to pap me again to try and calm me. It didn't do much good. Cause finally seeing Hima papa update is pretty big.

* * *

Homestuck's POV

Jeez would nothing calm Hetalia down? Is this what he has to go through whenever I go off hiatus? Well after what seemed like forever, I finally got Hetalia to calm down. He let go of me and took a breath.  
"Sorry Homestuck. It's just I was worried about Hima!" He looked back towards his computer, from his face I could tell he hadn't actually read the newest addition to the blog.  
I laughed "It's alright. Now I know what you go through when I update like that. Now go read your update." At that Hetalia smiled and sat back at his computer. Speaking of updates and reading them... I had almost forgotten about my own update. Just as I was about to leave the room and looked over towards him. "And um Hetalia." He looked to me awaiting my words. "I also updated today... so be prepared alright." I chuckled and started off back towards my room when I heard Hetalia start laughing. I still haven't figured completely why... but I have a feeling I know anyways.

* * *

_I... actually kinda had fun writing this one. The ending didn't come to me very easily but I finally thought of something. Originally I was going to have Hetalia say something... but.. I didn't know what for him to say. Pffft. I seem to like writing about Hetalia. I hope I can someday write a bit longer chapters. _

_Well that's all for this chapter!_


End file.
